Duncan's Torment
by keller12917
Summary: Tessa died three years ago or did she? Duncan wants to know.


**Disclaimer I do not own any of the characters of Highlander The Series or the movies that started the Highlander saga. They belong to the creator Gregory Widen. **

His dreams were tormented. His every waking moment. Tessa was all he could think about since he saw that woman that resembled her so strongly. Yet he knew that Tessa had died three years before, she was shot down in cold blood during an attempted car theft. The young man who had murdered his beloved Tessa had been totally bombed on drugs at the time and since then had turned his life around.

Duncan thought about when Richie had seen the young man again and sought vengeance against him, determined to make him pay for killing the only woman Duncan ever loved. The young man had denied it all - that is at first. Later when Richie had him hanging over a railing four floors up and was shouting at him the details it clicked in the young man's head that he had indeed killed someone. He knew it was not just an ordinary someone either, she was loved by the man who loved her more than life as well as the boy who considered her one of his best friends.

They found out his name was Mark and he had a girlfriend who he was supposed to be getting married to. Richie ended up not being able to take the vengeance he had meant to take and for that Duncan was thankful for he knew what it would do to Richie to take the life of one who was not even an Immortal.

Now though Duncan had seen this woman who favored Tessa more than a few times and he was wondering if he was imagining things. He even had gone up to her today and demanded she tell him who she was and practically accused her of following him.

Richie was with Duncan one day when this woman who favored Tessa so strongly was seen again. Richie watched her closely then turned to his friend and mentor.

"Duncan, it is not Tessa. I don't know who that is but I am telling you that is not Tessa." Richie tried to convince Duncan.

"What makes you so sure, Richie? Maybe she actually is Immortal too and the watchers have been hiding her somewhere and did not want it known." Duncan reasoned.

"Tessa was right handed, Duncan. That woman is doing everything she is doing with her left hand since I have been watching her. Now if that is Tessa and I don't think it is she has a lot of explaining to do. But I would bet my head on it that is NOT Tessa." Richie proclaimed.

The woman turned out to be someone who had known an enemy of Duncan's in a previous life and was helping him to try to drive Duncan mad. Oh, no she did not tell him that was their plan because she knew she would not be paid the hundred thousand if Duncan found out just yet.

Duncan and Tara started seeing each other as friends. They would get together at cafes for coffee at times, as well as walks in the park and exploring the historic places the community had to offer. Little by little as time went on Duncan thought he was ready to love another woman. He knew he could never replace Tessa but Tara had some of the same qualities he had loved so much in Tessa.

She reported to her co-conspirator that the time was very near Duncan was starting to give her his heart. They arranged to have him waiting the next day when Duncan and her took a planned walk on a desserted beach.

She had no idea but her co-conspirator did not plan to ever pay her the promised money nor for her to get out of this alive. He was waiting when Duncan and Tara arrived the next afternoon at their planned destination. Duncan sensed his presence there before he saw him.

Looking around he could not spot him at first as Angus was hiding in the dunes. As they walked on the beach the feeling of Angus' presence became even stronger to Duncan. He finally saw a figure making its approach and heard the sound coming from Tara's throat, as Angus had morphed into a devilish being right in front of her eyes as he came toward them.

She realized too late that this did not bode well for her and she would dearly pay for her pairing with this demon. Duncan drew his Katana sword from under his long coat as he gently tried to push her to safety. In one swift movement Angus was right there and Tara realizing she did indeed have some feelings for Duncan rushed at Angus to save Duncan. Angus' sword came down taking Tara's head. Duncan stood almost horror stricken but recovered quickly and their fight was on.

"She never loved you Duncan MacLeod she only wanted the money I was going to pay her for getting you to me so I could have your power!" Angus shouted gloatingly "You were such a fool believing all this time you were seeing your beloved Tessa again!"

"You are the one that is the fool Angus because you talk too much!" Duncan exclaimed

As their fight continued Duncan lost his footing and went down in the sand, Angus started to move in for the kill when a gust of wind blew strong as a hurricane right at them. Duncan was blown up out of the sands of the beach and Angus was unable to see for a brief moment. That moment was all Duncan needed! His Katana sword swooshed through the air and Angus's head flew from his body! All of Angus's power entered into Duncan's body as he underwent the quickening. Duncan braced himself on his Katana sword feeling the electricity shooting through him and the lightning sparking the scene around him. With the final burst of Angus's power entering Duncan MacLeod he went to his knees for the briefest of seconds then was back up picking up Angus's sword he left knowing that the wind would return and bury Angus in a sandy pit.

The next day Duncan had Tara buried in a small church cemetery because he felt he owed her that much. He stayed at her grave only a few moments before leaving one solitary flower on her grave. As he turned from her grave to leave these hallowed grounds once again he felt the presence of another Immortal who he knew in a short time he would have to face...

**And as they say on each episode of the television series :) There can be only one! May it be Duncan MacLeod The Highlander!**


End file.
